battleshipcraft_galaxiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chironian Union
Se'aful! Greetings! Welcome to the Chironian Union. We are a union of planetary governments located in a cavity of the Orion-Cygnus Arm known as Chiron, from where our name is derived. The many systems in Chiron are at peace, united and prosperous. Interplanetary Relations For hundreds of years, Chiron did not have much foreign relations aside from civilian trade. However, recently Chiron has been informed of a large-scale human escape from the planet Earth, with possibilities of some Earthlings settling nearby. Because of this, the Union wishes to expand its foreign relations to fellow governments, and to the Earthlings alike. |-|Allies= *None |-|Trade Pacts= *None |-|Non-Agression Pacts= *None Government *'Current Sovereign Minister:' Sovereign Minister Sheran Alsoni from Cha'adir Chiron's government is divided into 3 levels: Planetary, Systemic and National. The planetary government is the lowest level of government in the Union, and is maintained within a planet. It is lead by a Planetary Senate, a council of Senators elected by the Regional Council who tend to the day-to-day needs of the planet. 2 Senators are then elected by the Senate to serve as the planet's representative to the National and Systemic Council. A planet is further divided into the following: *Regions, led by a Regional Council OR the Capital Region, led by a Mayor. *Provinces, led by Provincial Assembly. *Districts, led by a District Assembly. *Cities/Municipalities, led by a Mayor. A Mayor is the only position in government who is elected by the people. A district's representative is elected by all the Mayors in the district, and in turn elects the province's representative. A Provincial Representative then elects the region's Representative to the Regional Council, who elects the region's Senator. A Planetary Senate is usually located in the capital city, and each Senator represents a region of the planet. The systemic government is the middle level of the Union's government. A system's government is composed of the Systemic Council, which is composed of a group of Senators elected by their Senate to represent the planet. The Systemic Council decides basic laws to be implemented in all the system's planets. Astronomy Chiron is a cavity, or superbubble, located in the Interstellar Medium of the Orion-Cygnus arm. It has a diameter of about 540 lightyears and is located about 12,449 lightyears from Sol. Chiron is further divided into 3 Interstellar Clouds, specifically: Cha'adir, Nashava, and Essoni. 'Cha'adir' Cha'adir is one of the 3 interstellar clouds in Chiron, and lies at the center of it. Because of its important strategic location, the Union's government is also based here, and so are the most important or historical institutions, corporations and organizations. Most of Chiron's upper-class and middle-class population resides here. |-|Cha'adir System= *Planets: 3 *Sun/s: Chana'a The Cha'adir System is the heart of the Union. It is located at the very center in the interstellar cloud of the same name, which lies in the center of Chiron. Nearly an eighth of the Union's population lives here, making it the most populous system. This is also where the seat of government is located. Cha'adir *Population: 42,481,594,381 *Climate: Moderate, Humid *Atmosphere: Breathable *Terrain: Highly Urbanized Cities, Oceans *Moons: 2 *Diameter: 12,240km Corella *Population: 36,482,061,283 *Climate: Cold *Atmosphere: Breathable *Terrain: Highly Urbanized Cities, Mountains *Moons: 1 *Diameter: 12,368km Mas Danava *Population: 29,968,373,183 *Climate: Hot, Dry *Atmosphere: Breathable *Terrain: Highly Urbanized Cities, Deserts *Moons: 4 *Diameter: 14,192km Sakadan *Population: 23,482,593,485 *Climate: Warm, Tropical *Atmosphere: Breathable *Terrain: Urbanized Cities, Beaches, Rainforests *Moons: 3 *Diameter: 8,281km |-|Jasmina System= *Planets: 4 *Sun/s: Shahadan Jasmina *Population: 8,842,018,183 *Climate: Cold, Humid *Atmosphere: Breathable *Terrain: Urbanized Cities, Tundra, Ice *Moons: 2 *Diameter: 7,948km Sana'lufi *Population: 583,294 *Climate: Moderate, Dry *Atmosphere: Unbreathable *Terrain: Rocky *Moons: 6 *Diameter: 11,996km Mianaa *Population: 183,493,052 *Climate: Very Cold, Dry *Atmosphere: Slightly Breathable *Terrain: Ice *Moons: 4 *Diameter: 7,853km Yinnawad *Population: 3,281,054,495 *Climate: Warm, Dry *Atmosphere: Slightly Breathable *Terrain: Gaseous *Moons: 8 *Diameter: 149,139km 'Nashava' |-|K'mar System= *Planets: *Suns: Wadhija'ana, Saraya Mahid K'mar Attakuma Endianuu Teumano 'Essoni' |-|Tapua'ia System= |-|Akhabania System= |-|Shadilay System= *Planets: 3 *Suns: Alonfepe, Jajakena, Olopopo-yee, Mamanesada, Juaneoslieda, Askeoalepama The Shadilay System is the most remote and solitary location in the Chironian Union. In fact, astronomically it lies outside the boundaries of Chiron, but is still a part of the Union. On this forsaken system there are more suns than planets, all surrounding the 3 unfortunate planets and beating them up with their harsh heat. There is no source of life on any of the planets except for a mysterious frog-like species inhabiting Shadilay. The only Chironian installations on the system are the space stations orbiting the planets. The system serves as the outer defense of Chiron. Since there is no registered population, the system does not have a government. It remains under direct administration of the SODCOM. Shadilay *Population: Possibly sustaining a population of frog-like creatures, numbers unknown. *Climate: Very Hot, Dry *Atmosphere: Extremely Toxic, Unbreathable *Terrain: Harsh Desert *Moons: 0 *Diameter: 6,752km Zomokura *Population: 0 *Climate: Very Hot *Atmosphere: Highly Toxic, Unbreathable *Terrain: Gaseous *Moons: 0 *Diameter: 86,414km Trejerokette *Population: 0 *Climate: Very Hot *Atmosphere: Highly Toxic, Unbreathable *Terrain: Gaseous *Moons: 1 *Diameter: 76,931km ---- ='Chironian Armed Forces'= The Chironian Armed Forces, also known as the CHAF, is the military force of the Chironian Union. It consists of 0 branches: the Chironian Aerospace Navy, Chironian Starfighter Corps, Chironian Chironian Aerospace Navy OOC: Jackie CHAN! The Chironian Aerospace Navy is the most important arm of the CHAF. Since the Chironian Union is composed of numerous planet-systems scattered around, their primary defense in space is the highest priority. The CHAN is quickly expanding to tend to the defense needs of the Union. |-|Capital Ships= whatisthisbox.png|Placeholder |-|Cruisers= whatisthisbox.png|Placeholder |-|Light Ships= image.jpeg|The Victory-Class Corvette. She is armed with multiple heavy turbolasers and ion cannons providing just the right amount of physical and electrical damage. Kevingetstriggeredbythenameimagejpegsoiwillnotputthatasthenameok.jpeg|The Galaxy-Class Frigate is a small ship, however she is heavily armed with a myriad of turbolasers providing her massive amounts of firepower. She boats 2 heavy turbolasers in the front capable of dishing out huge amounts of damage on other ships. Hereisanothershiplolhansaisunfairbutifkevinseesthishewillbeverytriggered.jpeg|The Cremator-Class Frigate looks very similar to the Galaxy-Class, however inside they are very different. She also boasts a myriad of turbolasers, along with the 2 iconic heavy turbolasers in the front. But unlike the Galaxy, 8 more heavy turbolasers are installed at the stern, allowing her to deal insane amounts of damage. She is also very heavily armored. Spearhead.jpeg|The Spearhead-Class Corvette is a small and agile starship. She is armed with multiple turbolasers and ion cannons, along with 4 large turbolasers at the stern. whatisthisbox.png|The Decimator-Class Destroyer is a mighty fortress. Armed with hundreds of heavy turbolasers and ion cannons, along with insanely thick armor, she can both inflict and be inflicted with huge amounts of damage. Ravager.jpeg|The Ravager-Class Frigate is the main frigate class of the CHAN. She is armed with hundreds of turbolasers and ion cannons, augmented with 14 heavy turbolasers and 8 superheavy turbolasers. |-|Transport Ships= Troop Transport/Assault Ships whatisthisbox.png|Placeholder Freighters whatisthisbox.png|The Decimator-Class Light Cruiser is a mighty fortress. Armed with hundreds of heavy turbolasers and ion cannons, along with insanely thick armor, she can both inflict and be inflicted with huge amounts of damage. Strategic Orbital Defense Command The Strategic Orbital Defense Command, more popularly known as the SODCOM, oversees all stationary installations in orbit of a Chironian territory or planet. The SODCOM works very closely, and sometimes even alongside the CHAN, due to both branches' nature and intentions. |-|Space Stations= Space stations are installations within a planet's orbit whose main function is to establish connections or logistics. Space stations are lightly, and sometimes even heavily armed, however their armaments are mostly utilized for defense. whatisthisbox.png|The Decimator-Class Light Cruiser is a mighty fortress. Armed with hundreds of heavy turbolasers and ion cannons, along with insanely thick armor, she can both inflict and be inflicted with huge amounts of damage. |-|Battlestations= Battlestations are large, sometimes mobile space stations whose main purpose is to defend or attack a location. They are much more heavily armed than space stations, and sometimes even have crazy features. whatisthisbox.png|The Decimator-Class Light Cruiser is a mighty fortress. Armed with hundreds of heavy turbolasers and ion cannons, along with insanely thick armor, she can both inflict and be inflicted with huge amounts of damage. Chironian Starfighter Forces Grand Army of Chiron The Grand Army of Chiron oversees a majority of the CHAF's ground-based military operations. The GAC is a powerful Thunder Corps The Thunder Corps are the elite force of the CHAF. They are the best troops of the Union, specially trained warriors ready to give up their lives for the cause of the Union. They are Category:Nations/Navies Category:Natives